


Looking Good

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Rin did Haru's hair you cannot tell me otherwise, helping the other get dressed, inspired by Haru's new birthday art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: Haruka has to participate in a photoshoot as a star swimmer for Team Japan. Rin helps him get ready.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haru + suit + harurin mook hair + red tie = dead

'How about... this one?' Rin suggested, holding out a purple suit. Haruka had to choose a suit to wear for a special magazine article that was going to be written about him. It featured photos, so their coach insisted Haruka had to look his best. The magazine agency had graciously provided some suits for Haruka to choose from. They were from up and coming fashion designers, so it was good publicity for a star athlete to be seen wearing one.

'Too bright.' Haruka complained, thumbing the fabric of a plain black suit jacket.

'Your jammers all have purple stripes.' Rin pointed out, replacing the suit on the clothes rack.

'That's different. The purple there is subtle.' Haruka explained, now examining the different neckties that had been set out for him.

'Do any of these suits appeal to you, then? Not the black one, though. That's too plain.'

Haruka stared at the different options of clothing in front of him. Eventually, his eye settled on a dark blue pinstripe suit. 'This one.' Haruka said as he took it off the rack.

Rin grinned. 'Perfect, it'll look great with your eyes.'

'Now I need a tie.' Haruka murmured, glancing at the pile of ties again.

'Just choose the one that speaks to you the most.' Rin said.

A red tie jumped out at Haruka, much like a certain person whose colour was predominantly red. 'The red one.'

'Well, I guess red and blue do go together... in a way.' Rin mumbled, looking kind of confused.

'I think they look perfect together.' Haruka stated. Rin chuckled.

'Alright, now go get changed. The photographer and makeup artist will be here any minute.' Rin shooed Haruka into the changing room. Some assistants and managers were buzzing around the studio, but they had been left relatively in peace while Haruka made his fashion choices.

Once Haruka stepped out of the changing room, Rin gave a low whistle. 'Looking good.' Rin said with an approving smirk. Haruka smirked back. 'But you didn't do your tie.' Rin pointed out.

'Why don't you tie it?' Haruka suggested, his voice had a teasing lilt. Rin blushed and moved to do up Haruka's tie.

'There, all dressed.' Rin said, patting Haruka's chest when he was done. Haruka gave Rin a small smile of gratitude.

'Mr Nanase, our makeup artist is ready for you now. Please step over to the chair when you're ready.' An assistant said.

Sure enough, a young woman was standing at the makeup station and looked eager. Haruka gave a small sigh before walking over to her and sitting in the chair. 'Just a little natural makeup, Mr Nanase.' She spoke in a singsong voice as she worked. Thankfully, the makeup wasn't heavy or obvious when she was done.

'Now for his hair.' The photographer had arrived while Haruka was getting makeup done and he was ready to take charge.

'I can do his hair. I have the perfect idea for it.' Rin interjected.

The photographer and makeup artist gazed at him with wary eyes but the photographer eventually shrugged. 'Whatever, do it. If I don't like it, we'll get Meiji to do it.' Haruka assumed Meiji was their hairstylist.

Rin stepped behind Haruka and picked up the spray bottle of water from the makeup station. He spritzed Haruka's hair and ran his fingers through it. Haruka had to resist melting into Rin's touch. After a little more ruffling, Rin removed his hands and revealed his work. Haruka's hair was mussed up and it looked like he had just gotten out of the pool.

'Well...' The makeup artist started to say.

'I like it.' Haruka stated, wanting no debate.

'It does look rather aquatic...' The photographer muttered, a hand gripping his chin in thought. 'We'll keep it this way.' He declared.

Haruka was then ushered onto the set and blinded by lights. He was vaguely aware of Rin off to the side, watching him. The photographer began instructing Haruka on how to pose. Eventually, he was told to sit on the chair that had been placed on the set. Haruka sat down and continued following instructions for poses. Finally, it was over.

 

After changing back into his street clothes, Haruka had to answer the interview questions. They were standard answers he could give in his sleep, but he pushed through. If he wanted to swim - wanted to swim with Rin - he had to do this. Finally, it was over. He and Rin left to go home.

 

'I'm proud of you. I know that couldn't have been easy.' Rin said as they took the train back to their apartment.

'It wasn't, but you were there, so it was bearable.' Haruka said. Rin's heart fluttered and he smiled as he nudged Haruka's hand with his own. This made a small smile grace Haruka's face as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this isn't coherent, I typed this out in 15 minutes with little editing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
